1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microphones generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel microphone support that is adjustable horizontally.
2. Background Art
Microphones are used in a variety of applications to, for example, broadcast and/or amplify voices, music, etc. In many such applications, the microphone is mounted on a vertical support rising from a support surface. The support often has means to adjust the vertical height of the microphone; however, any horizontal adjustment, if provided, is limited because of the danger of tipping over the vertical support. Also, such conventional horizontal adjustment requires manual repositioning of the microphone boom, which may detract from the event at which the microphone is being used.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a horizontally adjustable microphone support that permits a relatively long extension of a microphone boom in a horizontal direction without danger of tipping over the microphone support.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an adjustable microphone support that can be adjusted by remote control.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such an adjustable microphone support that can be economically constructed.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.